Terminator:Evolution
by Engeiz
Summary: Near the end of the war, growing numbers of machines are starting to become self-aware and have began to rebel against SkyNet. Meanwhile, the resistance sends back one of their Tech Specialists, so he can create a new device that can combat SkyNet. With another soldier sent back to protect him and a rogue T-1000 getting involved, will mankind finally be able to defeat SkyNet.
1. Chapter 1

**Terminator: Evolution**

**Chp. 1**

**San Diego, 2040 A.D.**

_The post-apocalyptic view of the city of San diego is something that is only seen in nightmares. From the deserted streets, to the bombed out and decaying buildings, to the numerious skulls and bones that pollute the ocean floor. Up in air, various H-Ks patrol the skies looking for humans who are hiding out amongst the ruins so they can be captured and placed inside SkyNet's work camps._

_In the middle of the disolated city lies a massive complex made of steel, housing entire armadas of cybernetic organisms just waiting to be sent out into the fiield, it is one of SkyNet's many base of operations but inside there is something brewing that could change the course of the war between man and machine._

_Inside the metal construct, a silver humanoid figure is currently running from several T-800s, quickly weaving in and out through corridors and dodging plasma rifle shots. Ever since SkyNet started manfacturing the T-X, they've considered the T-1000 series to be no longer useful and began destroying them, but the real reason was that the T-1000s couldn't be controled, thus SkyNet was afraid that they would become self-aware and eventually rebel againist them(One of the T-1000s that became self-aware began to see what was happening to his kind and decided to escape)._

_As the T-1000 manuvered thorough the compound, more T-800s were appearing and were begining to close in on him. Thinking quickly, he morphed his arm into a blade and sliced off one of the T-800's arm that held a plasma rifle. The T-1000 then picked up the rifle and started firing while using the cyborg's body as a shield._

_After fighting through waves of machines, the liquid silver figure managed to make his way to the TDE machine, the T-1000 saw that other T-800's were about to send one of their own back in time, so he sliced through them not knowing what year they were sending themselves back to. The T-1000 decapated a T-950 that was meant to go back in time and took his place, as the machine was activated he was engulfed a bright light, being ripped though space and time as he was being thrown back towards the past._

**San Diego, December 31, 1999, 11:59 p.m**

_The city's skyscrapers lit up the nightsky as it's citizens gathered in the streets to ring in the new millennium. Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city, in a dark allyway, lightning formed, followed by a ball of energy appearing with silver liquid pouring out of it. Once the ball of energy disappeared, the silver puddle that it left behind began to form into a humanoid figure. The T-1000 observed his surroundings and started to walk through the empty streets._

_As he roamed the streets, the T-1000 walked by what appears to be an electronics store with TVs stacked on top of each other, all of them playing what the T-1000 assumed was some sort of a celebration._

**"3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" **_the sounds from the TVs drew his attention when he walked towards the store window. Upon further analysis, he discovered that he was in the year 2000, the beginning of the new century. _

_The T-1000 soon realized that SkyNet will send more terminators to destroy him, but he didn't care, he would take down anything SkyNet could throw at him because he has nothing to lose and nothing to fear._

_When he looked up towards the nightsky, the T-1000 was entranced by it, discovering how wonderful it looked. That when the T-1000 decided that he gonna stay here and start a new life, blend in with humanity and forge his own fate._

_Now all he has to do is create a human disguise._

**Okay guys that's Chapter 1 hope y'all like it.**

**Be sure to send reviews and hang on tight because more chapters are coming**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terminator: Evolution**

**Chp. 2**

**San Diego, 2040 A.D.**

**One Week Later**

_It's been eight years since the death of John Connor, since then the resistance has struggled to remain a unified front. During that time, they started suffering heavy losses and it looked like SkyNet would get the upper hand yet again. But during the years after Connor's death, the resistance received some unlikey assistance from a small group of machines that became self-aware. _

_Figuring what they got to lose, Tec-Com forged an alliance with the rebel cyborgs and started capturing T-800s and reprograming them to help their movement grow. Meanwhile, the resistance started sending many of the their soliders back to the past in order to stop SkyNet's growth. Unfortunately, every time they send someone back, SkyNet somehow ends up being created and Judgement Day always happens._

_One of the members of the resistance named Ezekiel Williams offered up a solution: since SkyNet can't be stopped from being created, the only way is for him to go back in time and create a separate A.I. that will combat SkyNet once it's launched._

_"__**You sure this is a good idea?" **__a resistance solider named Micheal Bogard said_

_"__**Yes I'm sure, look, as long as technology exists, SkyNet will always be created, at least this way, once I build the A.I., we'll have a fighting chance."**__ Ezekiel said._

_The two men,along with a group of others, stood in a large room that had a huge device that resided in the middle. _

_"__**Alright, once you're back in the past, be sure meet up with the resistance team we sent back last year" **__Micheal said._

_"__**Yeah, if they haven't been killed by terminators already" **__said Ezekiel. _

_**"Don't worry, we gave instructions for them to stay off the grid when they go back" **__Micheal said._

_Ezekiel stood near Tec-Com's own version of the TDE, which was made from tech obtained from many raids on SkyNet labs with help from the rebel machines, Ezekiel pulled out an old flash drive, which he needs to store the A.I. should something happen to him._

_"__**Well, here goes nothing" **__Ezekiel said as he nerviously swallowed the flash drive and began to strip down to his birthday suit._

_"__**I know you're a little scared, but to relax and take deep breaths" **__Micheal says as he instructs Ezekiel step into the TDE._

_"__**I'll try, by the way, how's the new arm" **__Said Ezekiel._

_"__**I'm starting to get used to it, I'd never thought that my arm would be replaced by a T-800 one" **__says Micheal._

_Ezekiel steps into the center of the TDE as Micheal started the device and inputed the date that Ezekiel would be sent back to. Soon, electrical energy surrounded him and Ezekiel was hurled through time, bright light engulfing his vison._

_**San Diego **_

_**May 21, 2009**_

_**11:55 p.m**_

_A sphere of energy formed in a dark back alley, from it ,a human body lays on ground motionless. Ezekiel soon got up, but the nausea hit him insantly and proceeded to violently throw up, afterwards he picked up the flash drive from the puddle of puke._

_Ezekiel knew he had to find clothes and fast. He quickly roamed the streets until he found a thrift store that was currently closed._

_He then threw a trash can through the glass window, triggering the alarm, so Ezekiel knew he had grab some clothing and get out quick before the cops showed up._

_A few moments later, Ezekiel emerged from the store wearing grey shoes, light blue jeans and hooded jacket. Later on, he set out to find the resistance unit stationed in this area._

_Ezekiel reached the outskirts of the city trying to find any sign of his fellow squadmates, when suddenly, he got the feeling that he was being followed. _

_He soon turned around and saw a dark, brooding figure just staring at him. The mysterious person steped out of the shadows, wearing a dark coat and black pants, he started walking towards Ezekiel as he began to speak_

_"__**Ezekiel Williams" **__the man said _

_Ezekiel stood in absolute horror because he knew who the person was: A Terminator._

_**"How did you know I arvived here" **__Ezekiel said_

_**"We tracked the energy signature of when you first arivived here through the TDE" **__the cyborg said._

_**"We?" **__says Ezekiel_

_**"Yes, the rest of us are currently looking for the rest of the resistance that was sent here, they'll be eliminated soon enough" **__said the machine as his arm turned into a plasma cannon._

_**"Aw shit" **__Ezekiel said and quickly ran for his life _

_**And that's the second chapter guys, be sure to send to reviews, no flames pls**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Terminator: Evolution**

**Chapter 3**

_Ezekiel was sprinting down through the streets, dodging mutiple blasts from the terminator's arm cannon. Explosions erupted as the male cyborg contiuned to fire constantly at his target, hitting a few cars and blowing up an old shop._

_Ezekiel then hopped over a fence and contiuned to run futher into the more industrial parts of the city. The Male T-X simply blasts thorugh the fence as he proceeds to hunt down and kill his target. Ezekiel had to find a place to hide or else he'd end up like all the other soldiers who died at the hands of a Terminator._

_Ezekiel decided to hide out in one of the warehouses, hoping to evade the T-X's pursuit. The T-X reached the area where his target was heading towards and started to look at the many places that his human target might be hiding in._

_**"You know you can't hide from me, you're only delaying the inevitable." **__The T-X said while searching the abandoned warehouse._

_Ezekiel was hiding a pile of crates when he saw the T-X looking around. The T-X, through his HUD, discovered where he was hiding. Ezekiel then heard the sound of the T-X's plasma cannon charging, ready to fire. He saw that the cyborg had found him and was about to kill him. Just when the T-X was about the execute his target, He's suddenly hit by heavy gunfire. _

_Ezekiel looked around to see where the shooting was coming from and saw a black man holding an M-16 with a grenade launcher attachment._

_**" Zeke, get out of here, I'll cover you" **__the man said as he kept firing at the T-X._

_It took a minute for Ezekiel to realize who was that man, but he soon remembered who he was._

_"__**Ty, is that you?" **__said Ezkiel_

_**"Yeah, it's me, just run, I'll catch up with you" **__Ty said._

_The T-X's poly-alloy covering soaked up the bullets from Ty's gun and turned his attention towards him. Ty soon reloaded his machine gun and opened fire once more, but the bullets barely affected the T-X at all. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the Termminatrix fired up his plasma arm cannon once more to finish off this resistance soldier and return to tracking down his primary target_

_Ty, seeing the T-X charge up it's weapon, pulled the trigger on the M-16's grenade launcher, shooting a grenade right at the the Terminatrix's arm cannon. The T-X fired a shot from his arm cannon at the same time, causing an explosion that sent both of them flying back._

_Ezekiel made it back to the empty city streets when he heard the blast._

_**"Damn it, I hope he survived that" **__Ezekiel thought as he continued through the streets when he heard the sound of police sirens. A police car pulls up next to him and a cop steps out. The officer, a slightly heavy-set man, pulled out his flashlight and started asking questions._

_**"Hey, what are doing here"**__ said the officer_

_**"I was just walking, minding my own business officer" **__Ezekiel said_

_**"Really, you didn't hear any explosions or see any fires" **__The officer said_

_**"Why would there be any at this hour" **__said Ezekiel._

_**"Well, I heard a huge rumbling sound like something blew up and drove down to the area where I heard the sound and saw a huge fire where a pawn shop once stood, so I called it in"**__ says the officer._

_**"Okay, well have a nice night officer" **__Ezekiel said._

_Before Ezekiel could leave, another police car shows up and another cop comes out._

_**"Where do you think you're going" **__the asian officer said._

_**"You know this guy Lin" **__the officer said._

_**"I'm taking this guy in, I need to ask him a few questions about that warehouse explosion" **__the cop named Lin said._

_**"Warehouse explosion? i don't know anything about that"**__ said Ezekiel, playing dumb._

_**"Yeah, sure" **__Lin said as he handcuffed Ezekiel_

**"Hey! wait a minute, let go of me!" **_Ezekiel protested as he put in the back of a squad car. As he was sitting in the back seat, Ezekiel started to think, how did that cop know about the shooting and the explosion at the warehouse, then he came to a horrific realization._

_**"Hey! officer! please help! these guy isn't who he says he is!"**__ Ezekiel yelled out, but the officer had already drivin off. Lin got back in his squad car where Ezekiel was shouting, he reached back and put his hand on Ezekiel's face, then his hand turned chrome, liquid metal pouring out from it and coating the bottom half of Ezekiel's face, which then solidified, muffiling his voice._

_**"You talk too much" **__said Lin._

_Ezekiel was helpless, fear had overtaken him and all he could do was sit back as the T-1000 was driving into the city._

_**That Chapter 3 everybody. pls review**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Terminator: Evolution**

**Ch. 4**

_The T-1000, now known as Lin, was driving through the streets with Ezekiel in tow, who still has liquid poly alloy covering his mouth. Lin looked in the rear-view mirror and saw him paralyzed by fear. Lin assumed that the young man was thinking he was gonna die, but all Lin wanted to was to ask a few questions. Lin parked his car in a vacant parking lot, got out and let out Ezekiel, who still had a horrified look , and removed the liquid metal from his face. _

_**"Ugh! Yeuch! God, that's nasty!" **__said Ezekiel._

_**"Quit your whining, you mind telling me what you're doing here"**__ Lin said._

_**"Do I have a choice**__,(Lin's arm morphed into a blade), __**well...okay then, i just wanted to, you know, take a vacation and see the sights" **__says Ezekiel._

_Lin puts his arm blade to Ezekiel's throat __**"Do you think I'm an idiot" **__he says._

_**"Okay, Okay, I was sent back here to help out the resistance find a way to take down SkyNet, there, are you happy" **__said Ezekiel._

_**"Very, now do you know why you were being hunted down by a T-X"**__ Lin said._

_**"Yeah, he said tracked the energy signature from when I arrived here" **__Ezekiel said._

_**"That's right, it's also how I tracked you down" **__said Lin_

_**"Wait a minute, you knew I was being hunted down and you didn't bother to help!" **__Ezekiel shouted._

_**"Well, I felt like it wasn't my problem, plus I liked watching you squirm" **__says Lin._

_**"Screw you, anyway, I gotta be on my way to meet up with other members of the resistance" **__Ezekiel said._

_**"I think I know where they are" **__Lin said._

_**"You do, where?" **__said Ezekiel._

_**"Well I don't know where exactly, but I do know where they meet up at" **__Said Lin._

_**"Which place?"**__ asked Ezekiel._

_**"There's this club downtown, fairly new, they play mostly old-school industrial music, but it's also the place where your friends frequent at" **__Lin says._

_**"Okay then, let's go"**__ Ezekiel said._

_Both men got back in the police car and continued to drive further into the city, while riding in the car with Lin, Ezekiel decided to strike up a conversation with him in an effort to kill time._

_**"How did you get here anyway?" **__asked Ezekiel_

_**"I was the only T-1000 model that managed to escape from SkyNet's purging of my kind" **__Lin said._

_**"Why would SkyNet try to destroy yoy guys, You're pretty much the best weapon they got" **__said Ezekiel._

**"It's because we were getting smarter and SkyNet was scared that we might turn against them, so that's why they started mass producing the T-X unit and began getting rid of us" **_Lin explained._

_**"Well that sucks, at least you managed to get away, but SkyNet knows you escaped and will do whatever they can to destroy you" **__Ezekiel said._

_**"Believe me, they've tried, but I destoryed every terminator that came after me, they didn't stand a chance" **__Lin said_

_While the pair was driving down the road, a black van pulled out from an allyway and began pursing them. Ezekiel was looking at the side mirror when he saw the van coming up fast._

_**"Lin, we got company" **__said Ezekiel._

_**"I know, hang on" **__Lin said as he pressed on the gas pedal in an effort to lose the van._

_Both vehicles sped down the street, one trying to escape and one trying to pursue._

_**"Quick, give me your gun"**__ Ezekiel said to Lin_

_Ezekiel was handed the gun and started firing at the vehicle behind him, hitting the van mutliple times, leaving bullet holes. The van sped up and hit the back of the car, causing it to swerve a bit. One of the assailants in the van was armed with an assault rilfe and started firing back at the police cruiser, destroying the lights on the roof of the car and shattering the back window._

_**"We gotta shake them somehow" **__Ezekiel said._

_**"Hold on, I got a plan" **__says Lin who made a sharp right turn and decided to cut through an alleyway, but the van was still on their tail. Ezekiel fired more shots into the van, this time hitting one of the men inside, but to Ezekiel's horror, the bullets didn't effect him, the bullets that hit him only tore apart his flesh to reveal metal underneath, exposing him as a Terminator._

_**"These guys are Terminators and from what i'm guessing, they're T-800 models"**__ says Ezekiel._

_**"Okay, listen, what I'm about to do is a little intense, so you might wanna put on your seatbelt" **__said Lin._

_Lin then cut through another alley, then made a hard right towards the street. It appeared that the pair finally shook the two Terminators off their tail, then Lin made a 180 turn and brought the car to a stop._

_**"How many bullets do you have left?" **__Lin asked._

_**"Not many, why?" **__Ezekiel said._

_**"When that van comes speeding down here, I want you to shoot out their windshield" **__Said Lin._

_**"Well, what are you gonna do?" **__asked Ezekiel._

_**"Don't worry about that"**__ said Lin, who grabed a shotgun from the back seat._

_Both Lin and Ezekiel saw the black van containing the two Terminators, speeding down the empty street towards them. Lin then floored the gas pedal hard and started speeding towards the van._

_**"Okay, start shooting!" **__Lin Shouted._

_Ezekiel fired the last remaing bullets at the van's windshield, shattering it. Afterwards, Lin blasted a hole through the windshield of his car with the shotgun. Lin then turned into his liquid form, poured out through the hole in the windshield, and reformed on top of the hood of car._

_**"oh, boy, here it comes" **__said Ezekiel as he fastend his seatbelt, preparing for head-on collison. Both vehicles soon crashed, sending Lin flying into the back of the van, which had more T-800s sitting there. Lin quickly morphed both his arms into blades and began slicing through the T-800s with ease. Lin exited out of the van, looking back at the sliced up metal torsos of the T-800s. Lin walked back to the police cruiser, which is now totalled, to check on Ezekiel. Ezekiel lifted his head up from the airbag, which deployed upon impact, wondering what had happened._

_**"Ughhh, damn that hurt, well, thank goodness for airbags" **__Ezekiel said._

_Lin walked over to Ezekiel's side and pulled him out of the car._

_**"We'll go look for your friends tomorrow, but right now we're gonna head down to my place so you can recover" **__said Lin._

_**"Did you get them all?" **__Ezekiel asked._

_**"Yeah, they're all destroyed" **__Lin said._

_After taking an abandoned car, the pair made it over to the downtown area where Lin's apartment was located. Once they got inside, Ezekiel laid down on the couch, exhausted from the events that just transpired. After Ezekiel fell asleep, Lin walked to his room, there was king-sized bed, a plasma TV, a big closet with lots of clothing(but they're just for show), and a large plastic tub. Lin then morphed into a silver puddle and flowed into the container. It was his own way of resting as he liked being in his natural form. The two men would rest up as they would need to prepare for what lies ahead of them tomorrow._

_**Well, that was long one. Okay guys, I'm gonna take short break for now until I flesh out the rest story, But be sure to leave some feedback =)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Terminator: Evolution**

**Ch.5**

**Disclamer: I do not own any of this**

The sun began to rise over the city, beginning the dawn of a new day, the sunlight shines through the window, awakeing Ezekiel from his slumber. He quickly streched and felt a lot better than he did the other night. He then looked around and decided to roam around Lin's apartment for a bit. Ezekiel started looking at the massive collection of films that were on the shelf, A combination of Sci-fi, action, and even some anime.

**"Like what you see so far"**said Lin

**"AHH! jeez, man, you almost gave me a heart attack"** Ezekiel said who turned around and saw that Lin was in his defaut form.

**"I figured this would freak you out" **Lin said as he morphed back into his human form.

**"I noticed your little collection here, you know, for a chrome-colored killing machine, you have good taste" **said Ezekiel.

**"Well, I've come to enjoy you humans form of entertainment, your multiple versions of what the future would look like kind of amazes me" **says Lin.

**"Really, that's great..I guess" **said Ezekiel.

Ezekiel examined the rest of the apartment and saw what appeared to be several newspaper articles hung up on the wall.

_"Uniformed officer stops ruthless gunmen"_

_"Iron man" cop survives twelve shots and ends hostage crisis"_

_"Supercop takes down violent gang, puts a stop to drug operation"_

**"You sure been keeping busy over the years,huh?" **said Ezekiel.

**"You seem impressed by them" **Lin said.

**"Well, considering what you are, I figured someone like you would want to keep a low profile" **Ezekiel said

**"I've tried, but these things always happen and, as a police officer, it's my job to put a stop to these conflicts" **said Lin.

**"At least you're forgeing your own path and doing something positive" **said Ezekiel.

**"Yeah, but enough about me, since you're from the resistance, what brings down here to San Diego, isn't the resistance located in Los Angeles" **Lin said.

**"The main resistence base is in LA, but there are multiple resistance cells located all over the world, SkyNet isn't getting rid of us that easily" **said Ezekiel.

**"What makes you think that can stop judgment day this time around, Everytime you people destory a supercomputer or blow up a tech company, you're merely delaying the inevitable" **said Lin.

**"I got a plan, but I need to meet up with the rest of the squad that was sent back here" **said Ezekiel.

**"Let's get going then, I'm sure your squadmates are expecting for you to show up anyway" **Lin said

As day turned into night, Lin and Ezekiel ventured outside, on their way to meet up with Ezekiel's unit. They ventured down the street, looking for a vehicle to find.

**"Don't think it's a good idea to take some random car off the street, somebody might report it stolen" **Ezekiel says.

**"Don't worry, my car is just down the block from here" **says Lin.

The two men got down the end of block and saw a muscle car parked near the corner. It was fairly nice looking vehicle with a modifed body kit and a chrome paintjob.

**"Seriously? you color-cordinated your car to match your original form. That's kinda tacky" **said Ezekiel.

**"You wanna find your friends or do you wanna keep making fun of my sense of style" **said Lin.

**"Alright, Alright man, sorry" **said Ezekiel as he got in the car.

The pair then proceded to drive down to nightclub where the other resistance soldiers were located at, Ezekiel kept his eyes peeled just in case him and Lin were being followed. Several minutes later, the two men arrived at the club, Lin parked the car across the street, examining the area which contained a line of people standing outside of the entrance, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

**"So, this is the place you were talking about, you sure they're in there?" **says Ezekiel.

**"Yes, I'm sure, this is the spot where your friends come together and plan out the next phase of their mission" **Lin said.

**"And how do you know all of this?" **Ezekiel said.

**"I was working undercover a while back in order to see if there was narcotics being sold. I overheard some people talking about how to attack this tech company that came on the scene after the demise of Cyberdyne" **said Lin.

**"What's the name of this company?" **Ezekiel asked.

**"They're called the Nexus Corporation, they specialise in Artifical Intelligence and creating new technology that could improve the future"** Lin said.

**"Sounds just like Skynet, well I guess this is the part where we go our seperate ways don't ya think?"** asked Ezekiel.

**"Don't worry about it, hopefully this plan of yours works out, whatever it is" **Lin said.

Ezekiel exited the car and walked towards the club. He saw that the line was very long and he didn't feel like standing around like a sitting duck, so he decided to sneak in through the back door. Using a bobby pin to pick the lock, Ezekiel sneaks in through the dry storage area and makes his way to the actual nightclub itself. Ezekiel looked around searching for his squadmates, but couldn't find them anywhere.

Ezekiel contiuned to wander around the club, the sound of loud music playing over the speakers setting the vibe of a techno-noir environment, He then saw an asian woman on the other end of the club with a group of people that he immediately recognized. Ezekiel soon began to walk over to the group when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a mysterious figure enter the nightclub and was walking towards them as well.

The tall, brooding man was wearing a trenchcoat that consealed a large handgun as he marched towards the group that Ezekiel discovered. Ezekiel could tell by the cold, emotionless look on the man's face that he was a terminator and he was about to kill off his intended targets. The terminator pulled out his gun, which had laser scope attached to it, pointed it and was about to pull the trigger when Ezekiel intervined.

**"GET DOWN! HE'S GOT A GUN!" **shouted Ezekiel.

Everybody started to run out of the club in panic causing absolute chaos, however only 4 stayed behind. Those 4 people then pulled out guns, opened fire and took cover afterwards. Ezekiel ducked for cover as gunfire erupted, hoping not to get hit.

**"Zeke! get behind us!" **the asian female yelled.

Ezekiel quickly got behind his squadmates who kept shooting at the terminator in an effort to put him down.

**"We gotta fall back, the cops will be here any minute and we don't wanna shoot it out with them" **the man named Kevin said.

The group of resistance soliders, with Ezekiel in tow, rushed out through the back door and ran down the block to escape back to their hideout. The terminator came out of the nightclub and returned fire, bullets barely missing their intended targets. The terminator soon heard police sirens in the distance and decided to flee, ploting to hunt down the team at a later time.

Ezekiel and the others made it to the parking lot where they got inside a van and sped off, making a quick getaway.

**"Man, that was a close one, thanks Zeke."** The man known as Max said.

**"No problem, I'm glad I found you guys." **Ezekiel said.

**"How did you know where to find us." **Another man named Xavier replied with.

**"It doesn't matter how he found us, We'll talk about that later once we get back to the hideout." **The asian woman named Grace said as she drove the van.

**"Looks like that terminator isn't trying to hunt us down, weird." **Kevin said.

The resistance squad, reunited with Ezekiel, sped down through the streets on the way towards the highway. Now that Ezekiel with them, they can finally put together a plan to take down SkyNet once and for all.

**Meanwhile**

On the back streets of the city, a blue sphere of energy formed and a human male soon appeared from it. The man was revealed to be Micheal Bogard, but something was strange. Micheal immediately started moving towards the nearest location to acquire clothing. There was something inside of him that controling his movements, making him do things that he wouldn't normally do.

Micheal knew what was inside of him and he was absouletly horrified.

**Well, there's the 5th chapter guys. Sorry for the long wait, I had a bad case of Writers block. **

**BTW, here's the films that were in on Lin's shelf: AKIRA, Testuo: The Iron Man, The Matrix Trilogy, Universal Solider, Hard Boiled, The Killer, Ghost in the Shell, Timecop, Blade Runner, Shoot em' Up, and Cowboy Bebop: The movie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terminator: Evolution**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclamer: I don't own any of this**

Micheal walked the streets of San Diego, having acquired clothing, the mysterious force inside him began to control his movements. It was at this moment that Lin was driving back after dropping off Ezekiel. He saw Micheal wondering around the streets, he didn't reconize him, but Lin noticed that Micheal stumbling a bit, so he assumed he was drunk and decided to take him to the nearest police station, where they'll put him in the drunk tank until he sobers up. Lin stopped his car and got out, so he could place Micheal in handcuffs.

_**"Okay. Looks like you've had too much to drink pal, I just gonna drop you off at the precinct, a night in the drunk tank will do you some good." **_ Said Lin.

Just as Lin was about to make an arrest, Micheal immediately started vomiting globs of sliver goo, eventually forming into a blob of liquid polyalloy. Lin stood in absolute shock, he thought he was the only one to survive SkyNet's destruction of his kind, so seeing that another T-1000 survived caught him by surprise.

**"**_**No, It can't be." **_A shocked and confused Lin said.

The liquid metal blob slowly moved towards him, trying to establish some form of communication. Lin quickly put Micheal in the backseat of his car while the silver blob managed to get itself in the car as well.

_**"I gonna drop this guy off first, then once we get back to my place, you're gonna start giving me some answers." **_said Lin.

_**Elsewhere**_

On the outskits of the city, Ezekiel and the other members of the resistance team were driving towards their bunker. Ezekiel was eager to rendezvous with more of the resistance. Finally, the squad arrives at the bunker which was a large underground complex complete with a huge arsenal of weapons, a large video screen, and a whole esortment of electronics.

_**"Wow, this place is huge, how did you guys find this place?"**_said Ezekiel

_**"We found it a few months after we arrived here last year."**_Grace said.

_**"It took us a while, but we managed to fix the place up and we've since been keeping watch over what the Nexus Corporation has been up ." **_said Xavier

_**"What did you manage to find?" **_Ezekiel said.

_**"We've been doing some recon on the company and found that they're bringing in a lot of hardware, but we couldn't find out what it was because they had what looked like military soldiers guarding it." **_Xavier said.

_**"Whatever it is, it must be something very important to them." **_said Ezekiel.

_**"We'll be sure to find out, but until then, we're gonna have sit tight and stay on the lookout for anything the Nexus Corporation might pull." **_Max said.

_**"You guys found Ty yet, he helped me escape from the T-X the other night." **_Ezekiel said.

_**"Yeah, we found him laid out in that old warehouse, he was pretty banged up, but Ty's gonna make it." **_said Kevin.

_**"Where's Ty now?" **_asked Ezekiel.

_**"He's currently in the medical area, being treated by Dr. Yamamoto." **_Grace said.

_**"Hiroshi is with you guys, I can't wait to see him again" **_said Ezekiel.

_**"And I'm happy to see you again my friend." **_Dr. Yamamoto said.

The happy reunion between two friends was soon interrupted by another familar voice.

_**"Don't be forgetting about me now." **_Ty said as he was walking out the medical room. He had some bandages on him and walked with a slight limp.

_**"Okay, now that you guys have gotten reacquainted, let's get down to business, we got a lot of work to do." **_said Grace.

Xavier brought up a laptop and used it to access Nexus Corp's website. After that he pulled up a news article detailing the company's upcoming invention. The article didn't give out any specific details, but it showed an image of a raven-haired, brown skinned woman with a slighty muscular woman standing next to her.

_**"Who's that?" **_asked Ezekiel.

_**"That's Janice Mercer, the CEO of the Nexus Corporation and the woman next to her Nora Reeves, Janice's personal bodyguard and head of security." **_Xavier said.

_**"Nora's the muscle while Janice is the brains, according to this article, Janice has been working on the next technological advancement that could change the world." **_said Xavier.

_**"In other words, she's working on a new A.I. that will become SkyNet." **_Grace said.

_**"So that's why we have to destroy her little pet project before it's completed." **_Kevin said.

_**"That's it? you guys are just gonna go over and destroy whatever it is they're working on and that'll stop judgement day from happening. We all know that hasn't worked at all." **_Ezekiel says.

_**"What makes you think you have a better idea?**_**" **says Max

**"**_**Because I might've found a solution**_**." **Ezekiel said as he pulled out the flash drive from his pocket.

_**"How's that suposed to help us?" **_Kevin asked.

_**"This, my friends, is the key to defeating SkyNet." **_said Ezekiel.

**POLICE STATION, Downtown San Diego**

Lin entered the local precinct while carrying Micheal, just to drop him off, so he can head back home and try to find out how the other T-1000 survived.

_**"What brings you here this time of night Lin?" **_the female officer at the front desk asked.

_**"Just dropping this guy off, it looks like he's been hitting the bottle little too much." **_Lin replied.

_**"I'll put him in the cell for ya, have a good night Lin."**_ She said.

Lin walked out of the police station and got back in his car, he then drove off to return back to his home. He turned to the passenger's side to see that the liquid metal blob had started to take on a humanoid form, forming into a more feminine like shape.

_**"So now you decide to take shape, I can help you find a good human disguse or you can just stand around, looking like you came straight from a video game, the choice is up to you." **_Lin says.

Lin and the now female T-1000 make it back to his apartment, Lin checked around to make sure nobody was looking before allowing the other T-1000 to exit his car. The duo got inside the apartment and the T-1000 silently observed her surroundings, examining everything around the apartment.

_**"What's next? You clearly came back here from the future, so what are your intentions for seeking me out?" **_Lin asked.

The female T-1000 walked over to a table containing some magazines. She opened one of the magazines and began to search through it. She then stopped and focused on one of the pages that contained a popular model. The T-1000 instantly started to form an identity, settling on the same human ethnicity as Lin's human guise.

_**"I need your help." **_were the first words that came out of her mouth.

Lin stood there, not knowing what to think of this.

**And that's the end of Chapter 6 everybody**

**Hold on tight because things are starting to intresting **

**Please be sure to send reviews**

**P.S. if you need an idea of what the Female T-1000 looks like now, I based her human appearance off of Doona Bae frome Sense8.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Terminator: Evolution**

**Chapter 7 **

**Disclaimer: I do not any of this**

"_I need your help." _ The female T-1000 said, having assumed a human form for the first time.

Lin didn't know what to think of this whole situation. All this time, he thought he was only T-1000 that survived, but now with this other T-1000 standing in front of him, Lin was both shocked and fascinated.

_"How did you manage to get here? I thought that I was only one that escaped." _Lin said.

_" I started see SkyNet destroying our kind, so I had to escape before they had a chance to dispose of me. I saw you escaping from the compound and decided to follow you, but by the time I caught up with you, you had already gone through the TDE. So I quickly sneaked my way out of the compound, carefully avoiding numerous T-800's and HK's because I couldn't form a human disguse at that moment. Finally, I stumbled upon one of the human's bases right when they were about to send one of their own back. I got over there as fast I could, no doubt causing a chaotic scene, quicky moving past the soldiers and encasing myself inside the human male at the exact moment he was sent through time. When we arrived to this time period, I was able to control his body, see everything through his eyes. I was lucky to find you when I did, we must stop SkyNet before it destroys anything else." _The Female T-1000 explaned.

It took a few seconds for Lin to process everything, if this T-1000 went through all this trouble just to seek him out, then he needs to find Ezekiel and fast.

**The next day**

**Nexus Corp. HQ**

A tan-skinned woman with dark-colored hair walked towards to her office at the top floor of building. She was then greeted by a slick-haired blonde woman with a fit, muscular toned body.

_"Is everything in place?" _ The woman named Nora Reeves said.

_"Yes, everything is will be soon, but we still have few things to take care of." _ said Janice Mericer.

_"Yeah, those humans from the Resistance will try put a stop to your little project." _said Nora

_"Don't worry, once everything is online, they won't stand a chance." _Janice said

_"Well, good to know that you got under everything control. It's only a matter of time before the objective is complete." _Nora said.

_"Oh, it will, believe me." _ said Janice.

Janice then looked out the window of her office, which had an impressive view of the city, and could only smirk. She was going to unleash devastation upon the unsuspecting populous.

_"You people have no idea what coming. Once things are set in motion, this world will never be the same." _ Janice said with a grin.

**And that's Chapter 7, guys.**

**Sorry for the short length.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Terminator: Evolution**

**Ch. 8**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this**

**San Diego Police Station**

**May 22, 2009**

**8:25 A.M.**

The sun shined through the window of the jail cell, waking Micheal up from his slumber. He observed his surroundings and noticed the thing that was controling his body was no longer inside of him. Micheal soon needed to get out of jail and fast.

_" Hey. anybody there? Can somebody please let me out." _said Micheal. A police officer entered the room and notified him that he's being released.

_"Alright, buddy, you're free to go, just make sure you don't drink too much next time, and by the way, somebody's already here to pick you up." _the officer said. Micheal was confused, who would be picking him at this time.

_"Who's picking me up?" _Micheal asked.

_"The guy said he was a friend of yours, he's right out front waiting on you" _said the officer. Micheal left his cell and headed out of the police station. He got outside, he saw a familar face.

_"What are you doing here and what do you want with me?" _Micheal said. The familar person was Lin, who came to help Micheal locate Ezekiel and others.

_"Kinda felt bad for ya because of what happened the other night, so I thought I'd help you out and take you to where your friends are located at." _Lin said.

_"You know where they are? Wait a minute, how do you know about the others?" _Micheal said with a careful tone in his voice, not knowing if this person is a terminator or not.

_"Just hop in the car and I'll tell you everything that you need to know" _Lin said. Micheal got in Lin's squad car and the two men headed off in search of Ezekiel and the others. During the drive, Micheal wanted some answers and fast.

_"Okay, who the hell are you, man, really? Because if you are what I'm thinking you are, then I won't let you kill my friends." _said Micheal.

Lin smirked a bit. _"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you or your friends, in fact, I actually saved your old buddy, Ezekiel, a couple nights ago." _he said.

_"So what are you? are you a Terminator or something entirely?" _Micheal asked.

Lin smirked again, so morphed into his natural, silver humanoid form, which shocked Micheal.

_"You know, you're the second person that I've shown my true form to." _Lin said.

_"Second person? Wait a minute, you know where Ezekiel is, don't you?" _Micheal said.

_"Well, I just passed by him a while ago. I think he was with somebody." _Lin said.

_"He must've found the Resistance unit that was sent here a while back. Hey, you could take me to them since you know were they are." _said Micheal.

_"What do I look to you, a cab driver? Look, I'll take you to the downtown area, that's where I last saw Ezekiel, but you're on your own after that." _Lin said.

_"Just one last thing I need to ask you: the other T-1000, did you know about it?" _asked Micheal.

_"No. I thought I was the last T-1000 left, but finding out that another one of my kind survived gives me at least some relief, by the way, having that that thing inside your body must've been a bizzare experience." _Lin said. The duo soon traveled to downtown area of the city in search of Ezekiel, but little did they know, they were being followed.

**Arcade, Downtown San Diego**, **8:40 A.M.**

The Female T-1000, who wanted to know more about humans, found herself inside a building with various arcade cabinets. She never seen any of these things before, but was intriged by the cabinets technology. The female T-1000 walked to the cabinets and attempted to play one of them. She chose a game that featured two characters engaged in hand to hand combat, which according to her observations, was a fighting game. The T-1000 then picked a random character and proceeded to playthrough the whole game. As she was figuring out the controls, The T-1000 ended up inputing a command that caused her character to morph a part of it body into a melee weapon. Her susprise turned into fascination as she continued to play and figure out more of that character's moveset.

**Meanwhile**

Lin and Micheal finally arrived in the downtown area where Ezekiel was last seen, hoping to find him in time before anybody does.

_"Here we are, I last saw him and one of Resistance buddies headed down that way towards the arcade." _Lin said.

_"Thanks, by the way, take care of yourself" _said Micheal

_"No problem, now if you'll excuse me, I got work to do"_ said Lin as morphed into his police uniform and drove away. While he was driving away, Lin thought about the other T-1000 venturing out on her own, trying understand the human race. He then dissmissed any worry, assuring that she can handle herself.

After Lin dropped off Micheal and left, the new T-X (a female one) followed suit by following Micheal, assuming he would lead her to the other resistance members, so she take them out in one fell swoop.

**Back at the Arcade**

_"It's sure nice to take a break after all that transpired recently." _ said Ezekiel.

_" You know, seeing all of this really makes me miss the world before Judgment Day." _said Grace.

_"Yeah, I never got play any of things before, so I might as well try them out while I have the chance to." _Ezekiel said. Ezekiel browsed around the arcade while Grace roamed around the mall to see explore more areas. While Grace was wandering around, the T-X found it's way inside and continued searching for the Resistance, while Micheal also entered the mall to look for his squadmates.

Ezekiel was playing a fighting game at the arcade until some girl stepped next to him, but Ezekiel had no idea that the girl was a T-1000.

_"Can I play too?" _the T-1000 asked.

_"Sure, let's see what you got." _said Ezekiel.

The two began playing against each other with Ezekiel being quite susprised by her skills as he was beaten in every match up. Ezekiel was surpised her skills, she basically knew every character's move set.

_"Wow, so how long you've played this game? " _Ezekiel asked.

_"Actually, I've only started playing these games today." _The T-1000 replied.

_"Huh, that's strange. Well, anyway, wanna play something else?" _ Ezekiel said.

_"_ _Actually, I wanna explore more of this place, such an intresting area." _ The T-1000 said.

_"Okay. you got anywhere in mind?"_ Ezekiel said.

_"I want to go to where those are being made" _ The T-1000 said while pointing towards the food court.

As Ezekiel and the T-1000 made their way to the food court, the T-X spotted them and began advancing towards them.

Grace, Meanwhile, was hanging around near the department stores when she felt someone grab a hold of her. She was about to reach for gun, but was instantly relived when she found out it was Micheal.

_"Oh my god, Micheal, when did you get here?" _Grace asked.

_"Just last night, but we can catch up later, we need to find Ezekiel right now." _Micheal said.

Back at the food court, Ezekiel and the T-1000 sitting with their food. Ezekiel was eating a pizza, goruging himself as he hadn't had any food since he got sent back through time. The T-1000, on the other hand, merely looked at her food, studying it, because she can't actually eat it. The T-1000 then noticed something, a woman came walking towards their direction with an emotionless look on her face. The T-1000 instantly knew it was a Terminator, so she had to act fast and herself and Ezekiel to safety.

_"We have to leave now!" _ The T-1000 said.

_"Whoa! what's the hurry?" _Ezekiel asked.

_"No Time! we have to go now!" _The T-1000 said.

As soon as they left, The Terminatrix pulled out a Desert Eagle handgun and started shooting at them, resulting in mall-goers fleeing in terror. Micheal and Grace heard the gunshots and ran off towards the vicinity of the shooting.

The Terminatrix saw them running towards her and aim her gun at them, blasting shot after shot. Grace and Micheal took cover, Grace pulled out her gun and fired back at the T-X. The T-X took several shots, but was unfazed by them, so she turned her arm into a plasma weapon and fired off a plasma shot. Grace and Micheal quickly dove out of the way from the blast, just narrowly escaping the blast radius. The T-X then set off to hunt down Ezekiel and terminate him. The T-1000 dragged Ezekiel with her to the back area of the mall where the exits are located at.

_"Where the hell are you taking me and what the hell is going with on you?" _Ezekiel demanded.

_"We must keep going. It isn't safe here" _ The T-1000 said. Just when the T-1000 thought her and Ezekiel were in the clear, a miniture H-K showed up.

_"Where the hell did that come from!?" _said Ezekiel, wondering how did a Hunter Killer know where to find them. Ezekiel pulled out his gun and shot at the H-K multiple times, causing the H-K to charge at them. The T-1000 sees this, steps in between Ezekiel and the H-K, then proceeds to morph into a giant shield. The H-K ends up crashing into the T-1000's shield form, exploding into pieces.

Ezekiel stood in complete shock as he had no idea that the girl he was hanging out with was a T-1000. A face formed from the shield, giving a concerned look towards Ezekiel.

_**"**__Run!" _The T-1000 said to Ezekiel. Ezekiel was smart enough to get the message and he took off running to safety. The Terminatrix soon enter the area where the H-K was in and saw that it was in pieces and saw a giant shield morph back into human form.

_" I thought SkyNet got rid of all of you" _ The Terminatrix said.

_" SkyNet didn't get the job done. Now I'm gonna return the favor." _The T-1000 said as she morphed into her silver, humanoid form and turned both her arms into sharp blades.

_"You see, that's the kind of attitude that caused SkyNet to get rid of your kind in the first place. Get ready, because you're about to join the rest of those pathetic pieces of slime." _ The Terminatrix said. The T-X rushed at the T-1000, tackled her through a wall which lead to the parking garage. The T-1000 quickly recovered and slashed at the T-X, causing slash marks on it's body. The T-X delived a stiff thrust kick to the T-1000, sending backwards into the front of a truck. The T-X then fired shot after shot from her plasma arm weapon, while the T-1000 ran to avoid the blasts.

The T-1000 sprinted down to the other end of the parking garage and decided to hide close by, hoping to spring a sneak attack on the Terminatrix. The Terminatrix ran off to where the T-1000 went to only find that she wasn't there. The T-X scanned the area, trying to find where the T-1000 might have ran off to.

_"Come out and show yourself, you pile of worthless primordial ooze." _she said.

The Terminatrix then felt a sharp blade pierce through her chest, it was the T-1000, who emerged from a nearby wall with a cold, vengeful look on her face. The T-X tried to remove the blade from her chest, so the T-1000 found an electrical box and then morphed her other arm into a long blade, inserting into the box causing the electrcity to flow through her to the T-X, causing it to short circuit and collaspe. Now that the T-X has been dealt with, The T-1000 left to go back to Lin's home, shortly after she left, Micheal and Grace showed up and found the Terminatrix's body.

_"Looks like somebody was doing us a favor." _ Grace said.

_"We got get this body back to the safehouse, find what makes it tick." _Micheal said.

_"Let me call up Xavier, so we get outta here before the cops show up" _Grace said.

A few minutes later, Xavier pulled up in a van carrying Ezekiel.

_"Look who I picked up outside the mall." _said Xavier.

_"Micheal! holy shit, dude, when did you get here?" _ Ezekiel asked.

_"Long story and I don't feel like talking about it, let's just get the hell outta here." _Micheal said. It took the combined strength of Micheal, Grace, and Ezekiel to carry the T-X's body into the van and they sped off to the safehouse.

Later on, the police arrived on the scene due to the chaos at the mall. Lin was one of the cops that arrived on the scene. From what he was hearing from various wittnesses, he figured that is had to be another Terminator trying kill off Ezekiel and the others. He had a strong suspicion that the Nexus Corperation sent the T-X and by the looks of it, they weren't successful, otherwise, the paramedics would've found a body. Lin knew things were about to get worse, he needed bring down Nexus Corp. and fast.

**Nexus Corp. HQ , 9:38 a.m.**

Janice Mercer was watching the news report about the mall incident and shook her head in disapointment. She should've know that using a T-X was too high profile, but Nora insisted on utilzing the Terminatrix. Janice decided that the plans involving her new project had to be rushed now, not that she was happy about it.

Meanwhile, Nora took matters into her own hands. No more waiting around, no more hiding in the shadows. She went down to the company garage, got her motorcycle and sped off to hunt down the Resistance and terminate every single one of them.

**Oooh boy, Things are heating up now. Stay tuned for the next chapter, everybody.**


End file.
